


What a Nice Night on the Beach

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU Of Stephen King’s Night Surf, Again kinda; takes place in 1994, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Blind Character, Blind Chiaki, Burnt alive, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Descriptions of Sickness, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Grinding, Heavy Foreshadowing, Historical, Horror, Japanese Culture, Missionary Position, Nightmarish, One-Shot, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Pandemic - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Prequel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Summer, Surreal, Underage Smoking, Unhappy Ending, black magic, intentional ooc, style imitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Hajime spends a lazy summer night on the beach with his classmates, thinking about life and how their days are slowly being numbered when one of them confides a secret to him.A Danganronpa retelling of Stephen King's short story Night Surf!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 32





	What a Nice Night on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darling, Don't Fear the Reaper, For Despair is Just a Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742299) by [LizzyLovesPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink). 



> That’s right ladies and gentlemen, it’s finally here! The oneshot based on Night Surf is here! 
> 
> A quick word. Night Surf as a short story is very wonky with the timeline provided in The Stand as Night Surf was written first and was the inspiration for The Stand. Therefore it’s considered to be simultaneously a prequel and alternate universe to The Stand. This fanfic is very much in that same vein as you’ll find a few contradictions here; most notably Hajime and Nagito being here whereas in the fanfic Nagito was in school and Hajime was in prison. Chiaki Nagito and Hajime are all implied to be the same age here. Etc. However due to these differences, one could read this fanfic as a one-shot without prior knowledge of my Stand AU fanfic; however as this is also a prequel there’s heavy foreshadowing concerning events in that fanfic so ultimately that’s your call. Either way, enjoy this brief nightmarish dive back into the world of my Stand AU!
> 
> Read the source material here: http://cdn.preterhuman.net/texts/literature/books_by_title/N%20-%20S/Stephen_King/Stephen%20King%20-%20Night%20Shift%20-%20Night%20Surf.html

After the guy was dead and the smell of his burning flesh had been blown away in the air and we readjusted our clothing, we all headed back down to the beach for a moment. Souda had his radio still, a big and loud Toshiba boombox he souped up himself that could play both stations and cassettes. Souda had made it himself, or more like modified it, because before the crazies he had been in training to be a mechanic, and bragged about being really good. Stuff like that hardly mattered though. We got radio stations; only two though, one was from Aomori and was basically backwoods gibberish none of us could really make out. The audio quality was too bad and the guy's accent was too thick to make out. Sometimes he played records and those would be alright. They were mainly older stuff, but Fuyuhiko knew them and sometimes him and Peko would walk the length of the island together, singing the songs quietly to each other, long after the records ended. I caught the two holding hands sometimes but I never said anything about it. It wasn't my business who my classmates got together with. We've been together for months now, surely we're all going a bit stir-crazy. Besides, they seemed good for each other. 

The second station was a lot better, though we could only get it at night. It was run by a bunch of kids whom I assume took over everything once the adults either died or left. They basically sat around making dumb jokes about sex and puns, but they played pop music, so I think secretly we all tolerated the antics for that aspect. The pop was blaring out of the radio then as we walked down the beach, Souda swinging his radio around. 

"Are you still watching the fireworks?" A shy voice asked me, and I turned around to spot Chiaki, wearing a thin hospital nightgown with her long hair tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a dull pink and really creepy-looking. 

Chiaki was my sometimes-girlfriend who had recently recovered from a bad bout of the crazies. Well, we all had a mild form of it and dealt with it in our own ways; due to how weak she was she had only just now recovered and according to Mikan her sight would never recover. The high fever rendered her completely blind. Her sight had never been the strongest, but at least she had a vague idea of where things were and what they were, you know? Now she had no clue. 

"No, we were going swimming," I started to shake my head before catching myself. She stumbled around clumsily and I took her hands to steady her. 

"Swimming sounds wonderful," She smiled and tilted her head. 

"Yeah," We held hands and joined the others; Souda still had his boombox while Hiyoko and Ibuki danced together in rhythm to the music, Sonia and Gundham were chatting happily with each other, while Fuyuhiko and Peko were walking ahead until they were out of sight. The usual group I expected to see attracted by the music, though I knew the others weren't far. There wasn't much room on this island to hide for long, after all. 

Chiaki and I walked down to the beach and paused; Chiaki overheard more of the girls and took anxious steps towards them. 

"Go on," I gently encouraged her. I randomly thought of how this used to be a popular beach to visit, a tourist spot. Every summer people from both the mainland and foreign nations used to come visit and spread their towels out and relax under the sun and umbrellas both. Young couples and old couples and families with noisy kids. Melted ice-cream and forgotten buckets used to litter the beach, as did stray umbrellas. Now all that remained was the salty sea breeze. Not even birds could be heard; they moved on to find places filled with better garbage, more garbage. We were always the more environmental-conscious class back at school I suppose. We loved the beach, we must've, we offered the beach a sacrifice didn't we? Even Chiaki willingly partook in it; gentle and traditional Chiaki with her flower kanzashi and huge breasts. 

The sand was white and illuminated by the moon, appearing almost silver. The inky black-blue surf gently pushed up against the beach, lapping at the sand, then pulling back in. Seaweed and stray pieces of driftwood littered the beach. What a nice night on the beach. 

"I heard Byakuya went to bed early," Mikan was whispering to the girls as they waded around in the water. "I checked on him before dinner and he has a fever and sore throat." 

Just then, the song stopped and the radio host came back on, quickly stating the regular host was replaced due to a sudden complaint of a headache and fever. Mikan giggled strangely at that while Chiaki sat herself down in the water and let it swirl around her. Her nightgown was turning see-through. 

"Chiaki-chan, want to head back to the cabin? Mahiru-chan said she saved pudding shots for us," I asked, gently helping Chiaki out of the water. She clung to me tightly like I was her lifeline, and in a way I suppose I was. I was the only one who stayed by her bedside as her illness took a turn for the worst and she called out deliriously for us. I held her hand and prayed as hard as I could despite not being the biggest believer in that sort of thing. 

The entire lower half of her hospital gown was see-through and revealed her pale skin and frilly blue bloomers. At the cabin maybe I'd help her get changed into something else. Maybe one of the girls could do it. If Mahiru was still hanging around up there, she might walk in and there'd be Hell to pay for me. 

As we walked, the wind picked up and I could smell the salty tartness in the air. I kicked my brown sandals off and left them where they lay. 

At the cabin, Mahiru and Nagito were sitting together, Mahiru fidgeting with an instant camera she wore around her neck a lot but had run out of film for it. Sonia and Gundham were there as well, evidently done listening to the radio. 

"Some fire that was," Nagito randomly commented. 

"Do you think he really came from Yokohama, was it? Isn't that what he said?" Sonia asked in curiosity. She tilted her head like she always did when she was pondering something. 

"I don't know," I shrugged, because it didn't matter anymore. We had found him curled up inside a car, of all things, burning up badly and delirious. He vomited blood when Ibuki and Hiyoko tried to rouse him and then vomited more when Gundham demanded information out of him. He had the Despair Disease and was about to die, we all knew that from experience. He said his name was Ryota Mitarai and kept asking for his mother, then confused Hiyoko for his mother. She had blushed angrily and started yelling at him, while Ibuki laughed and told her to lighten up. Ibuki always said that whenever any of us got mad. It was almost her motto at this point. She herself was very happy-go-lucky and carefree almost to her own ruination. 

To nobody's real surprise, it was Sonia and Gundham both who decided we should burn him. It started out as a joke, like practically everything they say related to the occult. They have a huge interest in occultic practices and rituals and often teased about doing such things. They watched closely from the shadows and kept chanting eagerly about sacrificing him, Sonia saying that perhaps a human sacrifice would please the gods and continue to protect us from the crazies. None of us actually believed in things like that, but then the talk grew more and more serious, and eventually we all threw our hands up and decided to do it. It was something new to try. Nekomaru and Akane dragged him up to one of the empty lifeguard chairs and Fuyuhiko and Souda tied him up using belts from their clothes, while the rest of us combed the beach for driftwood and dry bush we could use. All the while Ryota Mitarai remained silent and gazed over at Hiyoko, attempting conversation once or twice but giving up when she kept glaring at him. Sonia's eyes were sparkling and she had a glow about her and I could tell she was getting turned on by the idea, and so were a few of the other girls, and even guys, if I was being honest with myself. I caught Peko and Fuyuhiko kissing each other in the shadows, and Nekomaru and Akane as well. Sonia was sitting sandwiched between Souda and Gundham and was petting both of them quite heavily. 

Finally, we had enough dry branches and brush and twigs and threw them all into a pile up to Ryota Mitarai's waist. Nagito lit the flame with his lighter and the flames caught fast. He started screaming right before his hair caught on fire. It smelled a bit like sweetened pork. 

"How about those pudding shots, Mahiru-chan?" I asked Mahiru, who was still fiddling with her camera. Peko and Fuyuhiko had joined us by then and Fuyuhiko lit up a cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his mouth. 

"I'm not giving them out to boys, you might get drunk and start getting handsy," Mahiru declined, and I almost bit back a snort-laugh at her reasoning. We just finished touching each other not even an hour ago, why she's putting on this good-girl-mother act all of a sudden? 

"Come on, there's barely any alcohol in those," Fuyuhiko grumbled. "Let us have them, let's have a bit of fun tonight," 

"I wouldn't mind some," Chiaki rested her head on my shoulder and nuzzled close. 

"Me neither. Also wouldn't mind a cigarette," Nagito flicked his lighter open and closed, open and closed. Our faces were briefly lit up every time, the only source of light even this close to the cabin. Chiaki and I both met Nagito when we were attending school together; I was helping Chiaki navigate the halls using the wall textures when Nagito ran into us from another direction, spilling papers and paint everywhere. He profusely apologized but I ended up in an argument with him Chiaki ultimately had to diffuse. Somehow we never clicked, but him and Chiaki hit it off very well so he just kinda tolerated hanging around me. Part of the reason why Chiaki was my 'sometimes girlfriend' was because I shared her with him and Chiaki never seemed to mind. 

"Here," Fuyuhiko handed him one and Nagito opened his lighter, flicked it, and took a drag. Flicked his lighter open like he had when he made fire like a caveman would using branches and bush. 

When the actual fire was still going on, I mentioned everyone was feeling titillated by the fire. Even now I'm not sure why or what came over us. Even now specific details are a blur to me. I just recalled certain things. I remembered Sonia pulling Gundham close to her and proclaiming it was a glorious show and wonderful sacrifice for the gods and how happy and lucky they would be and in return how happy and lucky we would be. She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back, then she guided his hands over onto her breasts, moaning that she wasn't a virgin in any sense of the word. 

That was on one side of me. On the other side of me, Peko and Fuyuhiko had finished their own moment of kissing and had started undressing; Fuyuhiko on top of her and tugging on her braids as he started going to town on her. Ibuki and Hiyoko were getting it on with Mikan, ripping her clothes off forcefully and fingering her; Ibuki happily kneaded and squeezed her breasts while Hiyoko fingered her cunt quite aggressively. Mikan half-cried and half-moaned from the conflicting feelings. Souda had ditched his radio somewhere and was holding onto Mahiru tightly as they sat on the sand together; him clothed and her naked, her clearly gyrating her hips and burying her face in his chest. Akane and Nekomaru were the only ones who were completely stripped naked; rough and eager like animals. Sonia was riding Gundham like one of her royal steeds, smiling down at him. 

In front of me was Nagito and Chiaki; Nagito had laid Chiaki down on the sand and wrapped her legs around him, thrusting in and out of her. Chiaki moaned quietly. "Want to join in, Hajime-kun?" He invited, still thrusting. Chiaki glanced over in my general direction and I suppressed a shudder at her creepy eyes, knowing she wasn't truly seeing me. I had no idea what compelled me in that moment to agree, but I had, unzipping my shorts and inserting myself right into her mouth. 

Our orgy continued on like that for a while, swapping partners indiscriminately and not having much care for gender or previous status. Once the screams eventually subsided and the fire died down, our lust faded and we began to disperse. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing that was unlikely to ever happen again, but what was done was done. Nobody else seemed very bothered by it, Sonia and Gundham had always been close; same for Peko and Fuyuhiko, and Chiaki with Nagito and I had been very close and shared each other. Ibuki and Hiyoko seemed to discover they were kindred spirits and were inseparable ever since then, though it wasn't like they were enemies or even strangers prior, same with Akane and Nekomaru. Souda and Mahiru were...a mystery. Souda was keen to hit on any girl he saw and Mahiru was back to her usual bossy nature, but if push came to shove again, maybe...? 

Peko and Fuyuhiko had left us alone, heading back down to the beach. They made an odd sight sometimes but I couldn't deny something about them was....sweet. They were made for each other. Peko wore a nice black babydoll dress with white tights, opting to walk the beach barefoot. Fuyuhiko wore a simple white tank and jean shorts in a dark grey. The two looked like fashion models. 

"Hajime-kun, I'm sick," Nagito suddenly whispered. I glanced at him. 

"What?" 

"I'm sick with it. Despair Disease or whatever they call it. I just can't keep track of the news anymore, you know?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. My throat has been hurting all day and so has my head. Went to the bathroom earlier and had a bout of bloody diarrhea," He took another drag of his cigarette. 

"Maybe you have a similar strand to Chiaki-chan. Remember when she first got it and she couldn't keep anything down and Sonia gave her that childrens' book of ghost stories to keep her company?" That was shortly before our school shut down, before all of our schools shut down, before Mikan told us they burned about several hundred bodies a day and were overwhelmed in crematoriums. 

"Nah, it feels worse than that." Nagito lit his match again and in the dim light I could make out his flushed features; the start of a severe fever. Despair Disease it indeed was. "My mind is clear though. It likely won't be for long, but I'll cherish it for now. That's a positive," Another drag. "You think about it a lot," 

"No," I quickly lied. 

"Yes you do. Like that guy tonight. You're thinking about him. You know, we probably did him a favour. I don't think he even knew what was happening towards the end there," 

"I'm quite sure he knew," 

Nagito shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Oh, the orgy we had was fun at least. We gave him a show," He laid down on his side and continued to smoke. Mahiru came back outside with a tray of the pudding shots and gently shook Chiaki; she woke up and rubbed her eyes and took one. She ate it slowly and vacantly. I took one to be polite and managed a few bites. The tide came in slowly and then went back out. In and out. In and out. In and out. 

It was still the early days of summer; early June, maybe nearing the middle, but June nonetheless. In a few months the chill would arrive and we'd need to huddle up in the cabin for warmth, or maybe the more brave or adventure-seeking in us will leave and try to find better shelter. Winter would come, and we'd likely all be dead by Christmas if not before. What a wonderful Christmas present. Yay me. Way to ring in the New Year. We'd all die somewhere in someone's house, maybe in the parlor or kitchen, with the TV turned on lowly to some news show on NHK and a neat stack of manga magazines by the couch with the weak sun of winter trickling into the winter. 

I shuddered at the image, clear and vivid in my mind. It was far too early to think about winter. 

"You think about it sometimes," Nagito said, taking a drag. I just shrugged; what could I say to that? I stood up and scanned the beach, looking for Chiaki, who had finished her pudding and stumbled off somewhere. 

Sonia and Gundham were dancing on the sand to Souda's radio now while Mahiru wandered around, fiddling with that camera of hers. Mikan was gone, likely checking on Byakuya and TeruTeru. He had fallen ill just an hour before Byakuya had but none of us paid much mind to that. Hiyoko had assumed it was some sort of ploy to get attention and pity and sympathy from the girls. Chiaki was wandering around in the ocean again, making her hospital gown see-through. Ibuki was with her and was bumping her crotch up against Chiaki's butt, teasing her breasts. 

"Maybe we're the last people on Earth, did you ever consider that?" Nagito asked, taking another drag. In the moonlight his skin looked even paler and his eyes almost looked hollow. 

I walked down to the water, hearing Ibuki's giggles. Ibuki was wearing a black dress shirt and a set of ripped jeans that were stained badly with sand. I pushed Ibuki away and took Chiaki's hand, making Ibuki gasp in surprise. 

"Ibuki was just having some fun with her!" 

"She doesn't like people grinding against her," I shot back. Ibuki pouted and stared at me. 

"Awwww, live a little, Hajime-chan!" 

I ignored her and took Chiaki's hand again, walking out of the water with her. We took a different path up the beach, this one leading us to the main concession stand. The man who used to own it also lived in the upstairs shack and I figured letting Chiaki rest in an actual bed would do good for her. There was still some wares inside, stuff nobody had really bothered to steal, such as bathing suits and towels, plastic junk bracelets and earrings made from gaudy beads, paper beachballs, greeting cards, umbrellas, and even some yukata. Wasn't that interesting. I never actually knew anyone who owned one of those. They must've been selling them early to beat the Tanabata rush; a Tanabata that would now never happen. A sign in the front proudly advertised a new flavour of ramune; watermelon. It also added to collect the ball in your drink when you were finished and add it to your expanding collection. 

I never actually had watermelon ramune before either. 

We went to bed together and Chiaki snuggled up close to me, burying her face in my chest. I had bad dreams that night, ugly, hot nightmares of Ryota Mitarai, curled-up behind the wheel of a shiny purple car and asking about his mother. He smelt burnt; a charred, black skeleton. Nagito and Chiaki going at it, her screaming and moaning louder and begging for more as they burned to death on a pyre. I woke up covered in sweat. 

Chiaki had moved away from me and was sleeping with her back to me. The surf crashed below. My watch had stopped at three, but I assumed it was getting close to dawn. I climbed out of bed and felt the cool salt breeze on my hot body. Despite everything, I wasn't very keen on dying. 

Several cases of beer were stacked up against the wall and I took one and sipped some. It was warm due to us not having any electricity. I wasn't much of a drinker, but who was I to just deny free beer? Besides, it tasted better when it was warm. I walked out onto the balcony and drank some more. 

The majority of my class was still asleep, but I did spy two figures in the dark, resting on a beach towel on the sand. I squinted and made out similar but vibrant hair colours. Mahiru and Souda; lounging in each other's arms wearing only their underwear. 

So this was it then. We would all be wiped out, the last of humanity gone forever. And from what? Not pollution or aliens or bio-weapons but from some disease. A ghastly one to be sure; it certainly wasn't pleasant to have bloody diarrhea every morning and a nosebleed every evening, but that didn't change the fact it was a disease we were suffering from. A disease we were dying from. One could put up a sign for future visiting aliens that read **DIED FROM INTERNAL BLEEDING.** _That'd_ get their attention. 

I finished drinking the beer and tossed it over the balcony, hearing it clink as it hit some rocks down below. 

"Hajime-kun?" 

Chiaki was standing in the doorway, wearing a white sleeveless sundress that I recognized as belonging to Hiyoko. The thin ribbon trailed behind her because she couldn't see behind herself to tie it anymore. 

"Is that you?" 

"Yeah," I answered, not looking over at her. She took a few unsteady steps over. 

"Can I sit down with you?" 

"I don't think it'll support both of us," 

She pouted at that, her signature childish pout. 

"Nagito-kun has Despair Disease," 

"You're lying," 

I was silent. 

"He's already gotten sick with it once, right? So he can't get it again," Chiaki said firmly. 

"Yes, that should be true, but remember those reports on the radio? Plenty of people who got sick with it once and recovered usually end up getting sick with it again," I looked over at her finally and noticed she seemed to be far-away mentally. "So we all have a chance of getting sick with it again," 

"Maybe he lied about having it the first time so we wouldn't be afraid of being around him," Chiaki suggested. 

"Maybe. Nobody really likes to be alone," I finally allowed. 

"What did you dream about last night?" She suddenly asked. 

"Just nightmares. You?" 

"A premonition," 

Maybe her fever hadn't entirely gone down. She spun around and headed back inside. "Want to sleep again with me? I'm still tired," She yawned to prove her point. 

"I'll join you later," I waved my hand at her absentmindedly. She couldn't see it but still left. We were both lying in our own ways; we knew surviving Despair Disease once wasn't a sure sign we were forever immune. We heard about other people out there in the world who recovered seemingly normally then came down with it again a few weeks or even days later. We would likely all get sick again and die, or be crippled with weak immune systems or even become deaf or blind afterwards due to the high fevers. It had happened to Chiaki, it was possible it could happen to all of us. 

I continued watching the surf. Mahiru and Souda had left during my talk with Chiaki, leaving the beach open. This particular beach was a tourist spot and many animals could be spotted here; unusual types of fish as well as tortoises at times. Nagito, Chiaki, and I all came up here ourselves the summer of our second-year in high school. The surf went in, out, in, out, in, out. We came to this exact beach before Despair Disease surfaced from somewhere in Yokohama and covered the world in a death blanket. We held hands on the boardwalk and bought cheesy matching bead bracelets in rainbow colours and ate watermelon and dango sticks. We all put sunscreen on each other's backs and jokingly argued over who'd do Chiaki. The sun was hot and blistering. The sand was magma. The ocean was cool and blue and calm, like a piece of glass.


End file.
